Miss You Like Crazy
by Changes4Ever
Summary: Misty & Justin are 17, young, suffle, and they're in love. But Justin has dreams that can only come true if he leaves Misty. You won't beleive all that happens. A very touching story. Please read & review.
1. Part I Of A Tragic Love Story

I Miss You Like Crazy

I Miss You Like Crazy

Misty & Justin have been friends for such a long time, and all of sudden they feel things they've never felt before. Justin has a dream, and that's to become famous in the music business. He has to leave Misty for a long time, and she waits for him for so long. Will her feelings change? Will anything ever be the same again?

**1st Part Of A Tragic Love Story**

They were 17, so young, suffle. They both loved each other very much.

They didn't know where the feelings they had were coming from, they just didn't know.

But all they knew was that they were in love with each other, and they always said they'd be together….forever.

But all that could change depending on fate.

"Justin," Misty said, "This is a big thing for you, you could make it."

She held her forehead on his as he rubbed the palm of her hand.

"I know," he said, "But I can't just….leave. I love you too much to ever do that."

A tear fell from Misty's eye. Justin stepped back, and wiped the tear from Misty's eye.

"I love you, Justin," Misty said, "And that's all, that's all that matters."

"But….I can't just let you go, just leave you here." Justin looked down, his eyes getting watery.

"And I can't keep you from your dreams," Misty said.

Justin looked into her eyes, he smiled a little bit.

"You're so amazing," he said. She smiled a little bit.

He raised his hand & gently put it on her face.

"Justin, honey, this is your chance. You could make it. You have to go. This is what you've always wanted."

Justin looked at Misty, and not for the first time, he noticed how much she really did love him.

He looked in her eyes, deeply.

"You know how much I love you, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied, taking her hand and putting it on his heart, "I feel it."

They both smiled at each other as a tear fell out of both their eyes.

"You'll always be apart of me, Misty, always & forever," Justin said, taking her hand in his.

He kissed it gently.

"Always & forever," she said. The sun came out high in the sky. The clouds no longer blocked it.

That's when they turned and looked at it together, hand in hand.

Misty turned back to Justin, and he turned back to her.

"You have to go, Justin," Misty said, "You know I'll be waiting for you right here."

"I can't," he said, "I love you too much."

He slowly reached over to her & they kissed very gently, it was magic at its best.

Misty then took Justin's hand in hers, and they turned towards the sun again.

"Look Justin," Misty said, "Look in the sky. See? Look how much ocean there

is out there. Well, that's how much world is out there, and you, you are the one

to concour that world, do you hear me? And there's no way you're not going."

He turned to her, "You're so beautiful," he said.

"Alright, I'll go."

She hugged him really hard as one last tear fell from her heart, not her eye.

"You're everything to me Justin, you're the only one." Misty kissed him again.

"Always and forever?" Justin asked, a little smile on his face.

"Always," she said, "Always & forever."

The sun melted into the darkness, as tender leaves fell onto the ground.

Misty & Justin stayed there all night together, since the next day, he would be heading out into the big world to make his dreams come true….with Misty in his heart….Always & Forever.

THE STORY IS NOT OVER, THE NEXT PART IS COMING.

HERE'S WHAT TO EXPECT:

Justin heads off to N.Y.C. with a very sad goodbye.

Little does he know that he's getting on a plane in Boston

That will be used as a weapon towards the Americans.

Can he make it? Will Misty have the faith she needs to find out whether he's alive or not?


	2. Part II Of A Tragic Love Story

Part 2 of a Tragic Love Story

Part 2 of a Tragic Love Story 

Misty walked out onto the platform at the airport, as she looked in Justin's eyes.

"I have a bad feeling," she said, "I'm gonna miss you so much."

She started crying, tear after tear fell. Justin shook his head.

"No, no," Justin said, "You have to remember, be strong, I'll be back soon."

A tear fell from his eye, he had such a sad feeling inside of him.

"I can't believe this," she said, "Promise me you'll never love another girl."

"I promise," Justin said teary eyed, "You trust me right?"

He put her hand on his heart.

Reality flashed into Misty's eyes.

"I trust you," Misty said, "God, yes, I trust you."

She hugged him like she never wanted to let go….never.

"God, Justin, I am gonna miss you SO much."

Misty had blonde, curly, shoulder length hair.

She was very beautiful, but more caring than a lot of other people.

Justin had blonde hair that was short. He was skinny too, and they both had a lot of friends.

But they shared something special, something no one else had.

"Now I know how Kate felt in the Titanic," Misty said.

Justin smiled, "You mean when she had to get on that boat and leave Jack?"

"Yeah," she said, seriously. "Please call me, as much as you can."

"You know I will," he told her.

The woman at the desk said over intercom, "Flight 107 now boarding. All passengers, please aboard now.

Repeat. Flight 107 is now boarding, passengers please aboard."

"Well," Justin said, hardly being able to speak from the sadness he was feeling, "I guess this is it."

Misty put her head on his chest, and he held her as long as he could.

"I love you," she said, crying her heart out.

Before Justin left, he slipped his hand in his pocket.

He pulled out a maroon necklace box.

He handed it to her, and she opened it slowly.

It was a beautiful necklace that said M&J 4EVER on it

In diamonds. It was surrounded by a gold chain.

"Oh, Justin, it's so beautiful," she said crying.

"My hearts right there, just squeeze it when you miss me, and the saddness will go away."

"Okay," she said. They kissed passionatley & tenderly one last time.

Justin started to leave.

"Please, just back away, so I know you're not running away," Misty said, still holding his hand.

He smiled, backing away, and their hands slipped apart as he left.

Justin's face went sad & watery as he backed away from Misty, watching all her tears fall to the ground.

"I love you," she yelled, crying.

"I love you too," he said, "Always."

"And forever," she said.

He boarded the plane, and Misty stayed, watching it take off.

She went home that night, and went straight to her room.

While she was looking out her window, she was looking in the sky.

It was 7 AM in the morning now, and she was very tired.

That night, she cried herself to sleep, and she had a dream….

A dream of Justin dying innocently.

PART THREE COMING:

Misty awakes to hear about Justin's plane

Slamming into the World Trade Center.

But she then finds out more news….

You won't believe what it is.


	3. Part III Of A Tragic Love Story

Part III Of A Tragic Love Story

Part III Of A Tragic Love Story 

Misty woke at noon still a little tired, but she couldn't get back to sleep.

Justin was all she could think about. His smile, his embrace filt the room.

She felt like he was there with her.

Spiritually, in her heart, he was.

That's when Misty jumped at the surprising ring of the telephone right next to her bed.

She reached over wiping her eyes, and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Is this Misty Seirs?"

"Yes," Misty replied.

"There's been a terrible accident, mam. I think it involves your fiance', Justin White."

"What? Well, he's not my fiance', but what happened?" Misty said, standing out of bed now.

"Well, his plance was hi-jacked, he gave a call to me, his mother, and he told me. I'm afraid

his plane's been flown into the World Trade Center."

"What? No! How can it be? No, no, you must be mistaking me for somebody else," Misty cried.

"I'm devastated too dear," the woman said, crying, "Justin was a very good young man."

Misty hung up, then she fell on the bed, thinking. She then rose back up, and picked up the phone.

She dialed Justin's cell phone number, "Always & forever," she told herself.

Ring…. Ring…. Ring…. Ring…. Ring…. Ring….

She got his voice mail. "Oh my God," she said, hanging the phone up.

She then reached for the remote to her television. She turned it on, flipping to the new real fast.

It was all over the channels, everywhere.

"As America is shocked by this tragical act of terrorism, President Bush has stated we will

fight back against these faceless cowards, and America will prevail. Both World Trade Centers went

down after one plane hit the first one, then just minutes later, another plance stormed into the 2nd WTC

bulding. People were shocked, but it's been confirmed, our nation was attacked by terrorists."

"None of us can believe it, but it's true. The plane reckage was surprisingly left on top of all the rubble,

not blown up at all. Bodies of passengers were recovered, and now we'll take a moment to hear about the people who's lives were lost in this terrible tragedy we'll never forget."

Misty watched through the entire presentation for both planes, and Justin was no where to be seen.

She was releived some what, but then why hadn't she heard from him, maybe he had a different flight.

God, she hoped so so bad. She couldn't lose Justin, not now, not ever. She would die without him there by her side. He was the most decent, loyal, and loving man she'd ever known. He made her strong when she felt weak. He did all those things. People said rude comments to them full of jealousy, but for six years, they'd remaind intact, together, and strong.

She got dressed into some regular day clothes, and she headed off to her mother's house. She needed answers, and she needed them right now.

PART FOUR  
Find out where Justin is, and you won't believe what happens next.

STORY PUNCH LINE….

"Always & Forever"


End file.
